


Accidental

by angelcult



Series: I-Spy [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Evan Hansen, Choking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Connor Murphy, kinda? i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: It was an accident on Jared’s part, truly, but it was more of a decision to stay.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Series: I-Spy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Accidental

Jared was sure they couldn’t have possibly forgotten he was coming over that fast, could they?  _ He _ could vividly remember the plans that he, Connor and Evan has made during lunch to hang out at Evan’s house after school to watch bad horror movies on Netflix but perhaps the couple had forgotten or assumed that he wouldn’t be there so quickly if the-

“Connor, you are  _ such a good boy _ , please I need you to-“

Jared flushed, his cheeks burning red as he stood at the top of the stairs. Evan’s bedroom door was cracked open but one couldn’t see his bed from the angle Jared was at which meant no one could see  _ out  _ either. 

How come they hadn’t heard the door open? Maybe over all the noise that Evan was making, Jared had always pegged him to be loud. 

“Be quiet, Ev,” Connor’s voice sounded rougher than usual, deeper and Jared couldn’t deny that it sounded…  _ nice.  _

“Connor, I want- I  _ need  _ you in me, please, please before Jared gets here, Connor-“

There was a small delay in response and a small choked gasp from Evan before Connor replied and it was suspiciously pleased sound but Jared assumed it was from whatever he’d done to make Evan make that noise.

“Well, I guess we’re going to have to be quick, huh?” His voice pitched up to a coo, and he heard them kiss before it got too quiet for him to make out words, there were little gasps however, and small, pleased whines. 

Jared was hard, and slowly creeping down the hallway alongside the wall. He knew this house about as well as Evan did, knew what floorboards did and didn’t creak. 

He got close enough, now he was standing beside Heidi’s bedroom door and he wouldn’t get closer for fear of getting caught by the two boys. 

“I’m gonna push in now, Evan, relax..” He heard another choked gasp, this more forceful, like Connor was resting his hand on Evan’s chest or neck. 

_ Is he choking him?,  _ Jared thought it absentmindedly but god, it was  **hot** to think about how Connor’s hands would look around Evan’s neck. His hands were paler and a bit bigger than Evan’s with long fingers, usually he wore rings and dark nail polish. It would contrast so much to Evan’s suntanned skin and freckles, to see him  _ squeeze  _ just so..

If he hadn’t been hard before, his runaway imagination certainly had him that way now. 

The quiet was interrupted by the rhythmic rocking of the bed and Connor’s soft talking that he could hear a bit better now that he was closer.

“Are you going to cum for me, puppy? I just started and you look like you want to cry already, so sensitive.. Stop biting the pillow, baby, let me hear you.”

There was a gasp of air followed by a loud moan and Jared could have came in his pants like the admittedly horny teenage boy that he was. 

Evan was practically crying his boyfriend’s name, small hiccupped noises following that let Jared know that Evan really was in tears.

“Right- right  _ there _ , Connor, it feels so good, I just-“ Evan cut himself off with a moan, and when had Jared’s hand slipped into his pants?

The inside of his boxers were soaked with precum, he was surprised it hadn’t seeped in through his jeans yet but it wouldn’t be long until it did.

He gave himself a soft squeeze, quietly groaning and knowing he’d have to force himself to be quiet, lest he give away his presence to the boys. 

There was a small pause in the rhythm before it started again, faster than before. 

The noises Evan made were orgasmic in their own right. Jared’s hand only had so much room in this jeans and boxers but he didn’t want to risk too much. It felt almost too good but the outer stimulation was partially to blame for that, especially the moans that would occasionally slip through from Connor.

They were higher and breathier than Evan’s, which didn’t stay one pitch depending on what Connor did to him. 

“Fuck, Evan-“ Connor bit the words out, like he was close but holding back.

“Come on, puppy, come for me.” 

“C-can you,  _ oh god,  _ can you choke me-?” Jared covered his mouth and his eyes screwed closed as he came from hearing Evan speak, hips grinding into his hand as he slowly rode it out. 

The sounds of Connor and Evan finishing sent little jolts of pleasure through Jared, as he blearily blinked away the afterglow.

It all came crashing down very quickly after. 

He was sitting in Evan’s house, in the  _ very open and exposed  _ hallway with his hand down his pants (that now had a very obvious wet spot in them) with nowhere to go.

Also, the bedroom door was open and he was suddenly holding eye contact with a very fucked looking Connor Murphy.

Jared expecting a number of things to happen, mostly revolving around him getting his ass kicked, but instead, Connor tilted his head and hummed.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up too.” Jared shakily stood up, hand now out of his pants and very sticky, but Connor didn’t say anything as he guided him to the bathroom (which, in and of itself, was very unlike Connor). 

He didn’t let him wash his hands himself either, doing it for him instead as he wet a rag with warm water for Evan. 

“I knew you were out there,” He stated, not allowing Jared to interrupt as he kept talking. “I heard the door but Evan didn’t. He knows too, by the way, he thought you would have left but..” Connor spared a glance to his pants. “Clearly not. Take those off.”

Jared did as he was told, because it was kind of hard to argue with Connor when he was talking to him like that, in a seemingly doting manner. 

“Ev’s got some clothes you can fit, come on.”

Connor kept a hand on the small of his back, guiding him to Evan’s room.

If Jared thought that Connor looked good after having recently fucked someone, then Evan looked  _ fucking delectable  _ sprawled out on the bed, his eyes closed, skin still flushed red. He could even spot a few hickies and bruises on his hips. 

_ Fuck.  _

“Ev, you with me?” Connor asked, gentle and soft, cleaning him up with practiced ease. “Jared’s here. He stayed, just like I thought he would.”

Evan muttered something, he was half-asleep, and Jared felt like he was intruding on a very private moment, even much more intimate than the actual act of sex itself. 

“Grab some clothes for the both of you.” 

Jared did as he said, and realized that he hadn’t said much throughout this entire situation. He just allowed Connor, who seemed to have quite a grip on things, to handle it, and he didn’t mind it quite so much. 

After they were both dressed and Evan begrudgingly moved so that the sheets could be changed, Evan and Jared shared the cover while Connor sat in front of them, chin resting on his hand as he watched both of them as if he was endeared. 

“So, we might need to talk about that.”

“Right, uhm,” Jared started quickly, “I really should not have stayed there and listened to you-“ Connor waved his hand and Jared fell silent.

“I really don’t care that you have a voyeuristic streak, Kleinman, I’m more concerned with how quiet you were after.”

Jared flushed and leaned a little closer to Evan, he was more asleep than awake. 

“I couldn’t really argue with you while you were talking like that.” The admission was soft, his hands in his lap.

“Like what?” Connor asked, eyebrows furrowed. He watched his usually vulgar friend blush and look away before speaking.

“That uh, that voice? It was hard to not listen to.” 

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed and he glanced off to the side, mentally going through his entire interaction with Jared. Eyebrows shooting up, he seemed to realize what the other was talking about.

“I didn’t even realize I was doing that, I’m sorry, Jared, that was pretty inconsiderate of me.” 

Now,  _ Jared, _ was confused, what could he possibly be apologizing for?

“I treated you like I would treat Evan, which I shouldn’t have done, because you aren’t my.. Yeah, I’m sorry about that. It won’t happen again.”

“Again?”

Connor blushed this time at his own word choice and Jared smiled a little at the fact that Connor thought that just maybe, there would be a  _ next time.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like three in the morning but I could write an entire one-shot just describing Connor choking Evan


End file.
